<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coincidentally Yours by Inevitinfini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160792">Coincidentally Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inevitinfini/pseuds/Inevitinfini'>Inevitinfini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agoraphobia, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Amnesia, Autism, Bisexual Male Character, Brotherly Bonding, Childhood Friends, Coincidences, Demisexuality, Fate &amp; Destiny, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Queer Themes, Questioning, Reunions, Romantic Soulmates, Sappy, Sexual Repression, Sexuality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inevitinfini/pseuds/Inevitinfini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano first saw him in the cafe on campus; a tall, broad shouldered, gorgeous man that captured every bit of the art student's attention, drawing his eyes away from his sketch as he couldn't help but subtly observe the other student ordering his coffee with a grumpy expression but contradictory polite demeanor. Something about him struck Feli as familiar, not the sort of familiar one gets for a stranger they've seen before, more of a tug of familiarity one gets from a person they've known, but he shook this off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Japan (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coincidentally Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Consider this a soulmate AU with no markers, timers, or hints, they just have fate pushing them together.</p><p>Gratuitous headcanons ahead, Lud is a demisexual gay man, Feliciano is bisexual, everyone is queer, Feli and Lovi are autistic, Germany has amnesia, PTSD, agoraphobia, and a lot of repression of his sexuality, but this isn't very angsty.....yet. </p><p>Could become explicit and smutty in later chapters, we'll see how far I decide to take this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feliciano first saw him in the cafe on campus; a tall, broad shouldered, gorgeous man that captured every bit of the art student's attention, drawing his eyes away from his sketch as he couldn't help but subtly observe the other student ordering his coffee with a grumpy expression but contradictory polite demeanor. Something about him struck Feli as familiar, not the sort of familiar one gets for a stranger they've seen before, more of a tug of familiarity one gets from a person they've known, but he shook this off. He watched the blond take his coffee to-go and leave briskly, and he hoped he would see him again around campus. Even as the man was gone from sight, Feliciano couldn't stop picturing his face. Those piercing blue eyes that he could see clearly from almost ten feet away, a strong jawline, and a stoic brow that gave him a bit of a naturally stern and authoritative gaze. "What a lovely man he was." Feli thought to himself as he proceeded to sketch the cluster of flowers that sat just outside the window he was seated at. </p><p>After he'd finished his coffee and his sketch, he rose and packed his sketchpad back into his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and headed back to his shared dorm. When he came in, his roommate and good friend Kiku was seated on the couch playing Pokémon, not an uncommon passtime for him. "Buonasera- how'd your day go?" He asked cheerfully as he put his bag on its hook near the door and sat down near his friend. They'd started out roommates, and Kiku was a rather timid and private man, but Feliciano's friendly demeanor eventually helped him to come around, warming their dynamic to true friends in a matter of months.</p><p>"Quite well, classes went by without any issue and I got lunch with Alfred, I have no complaints." Kiku answered with his usual soft and shy smile, eyes still focused on the screen of his 3DS as battle music blared tinnily from the small speakers. "And yours?" </p><p>Feliciano gave a bright and open smile, wiggling slightly in his seat with his typical enthusiasm. "It was a great day, classes were a breeze, even the ones I usually struggle with, thanks to you! I got some good sketches between classes too-" he got a dreamy expression as he spoke, remembering the man from the cafe. "-and I saw the handsomest guy on my final coffee break. I didn't get the chance to talk to him but maybe I'll see him around." </p><p>Once they'd both found out they were mutually bi, their bond had grown rather quickly out of solidarity. Kiku had his boyfriend, Alfred, who he would often speak of fondly in his reserved way, and Feliciano could gush openly about whatever pretty man or woman he'd seen that day to his friend without hesitation. Kiku found this amusing, but was a bit surprised Feli hadn't gotten himself a partner yet, he was quite the good looking and flirty guy, after all, but he didn't question it. "Ah, I'm glad your day was kind to you- I know how classes drain you sometimes." </p><p>"It's all the cerebral stuff I'm not that good at- I'm not the most academic person, but you know that all too well." Feliciano said with a small laugh and shrug. He'd always been more artsy than anything, and general classes tended to be difficult for him, especially mathematics in most forms, history, and basically anything that wasn't art. Kiku had been a godsend in that regard, helping him to grasp the things he had trouble with by using a mixture of abstract analogies, concise explanations, and small tricks for crunching numbers. Being on the autism spectrum and having extreme hyperactivity his entire life, Feli was quite used to having issues absorbing information he wasn't interested in, and he vastly appreciated his friend's help. He had even wanted to pay him for the assistance, but Kiku refused it. After a brief conversation between them, Kiku saved his game and put it away on his meticulously organized side of the room, excusing himself to go meet Alfred at his apartment, as he lived off campus. </p><p>With that, Feliciano climbed through the shower and then promptly collapsed into bed in his boxers, dozing off as he gazed at his various plants and pinned up art that decorated his side of the room, a stark contrast to his friend's more minimalistic taste. As his eyes drifted shut, he was struck with a memory from his childhood. A boy with those same piercing blue eyes that had gripped him earlier that day. Long ago, before he'd come to America for school, there was a German family who had moved in next door to his grandfather's villa outside of Rome for work. He had befriended their youngest boy, and they were so close for that short year before they moved back to Germany. He couldn't even remember the boy's name, he'd been so young. Soon this train of thought dissolved entirely as sleep overtook him and he rested for the next day. </p><p> </p><p>When he awoke, he quickly ate breakfast and got dressed after checking his phone to see that Kiku had sent a text letting him know that he'd be over at Alfred's overnight and not to worry. He checked himself over in the mirror, fussing with his hair for a moment and appreciating his outfit. He wore a short sleeved sky blue button up dappled with small sunflowers, a pair of comfortable paint stained tan joggers, and his usual worn out brown boots. He packed a painting smock before slinging his bag over his shoulder yet again, heading for his morning coffee before he would go to the on campus studio for his normal Saturday routine. He typically got coffee three times a day as an excuse to get out and around, and because he was an admitted caffeine dependent. Saturdays were his favorite, being off class and able to spend the day painting in the studio as he pleased. The studio was open to students on the weekend when there were no scheduled classes, so as to not make a mess of the dorms by having students attempting to paint in their rooms (not that there weren't plenty who would paint in their dorms anyway-)</p><p>He walked into the cafe as cheerful as always, offering a warm smile and a friendly wink to the familiar barista as he ordered a cappuccino to sit-in. "Ciao bella- the usual, please." The barista blushed and smiled as always, confirming his order and payment with a slightly shy demeanor. He left a tip of 10$ in the jar and took his usual seat as he brought out his sketchpad, eyes searching for a new subject to draw as he waited for his coffee. To his surprise, he spotted the man from the previous day, and this time he was seated, right across from Feliciano on the other side of the cafe. He looked quite flustered as he typed away on his laptop, focused on classwork, no doubt. He was also wearing glasses this time, which made him look more studious than before. Feli fought the urge to giggle at the intense expression as the man glared at his screen through the lenses, thanking God for his luck. He'd found his subject. </p><p>He took out his pencil and began quickly, drawing an outline in a matter of moments as his cappuccino was brought out and placed in front of him. "Gratzie-" he thanked her absentmindedly with another winning smile, quickly returning his focus to his art. He occasionally sipped at his drink as he scrawled and shaded, glancing up between sips to check the lighting and angles of his subject as he did so. As he drew, he fought an inner battle while he debated approaching the intimidating but stunning man. He recalled the memories he'd had just before falling asleep, and found himself wondering the impossible. Surely though, it couldn't be the same boy from back then? It's not as if blond haired, blue eyed men are a rarity. Either way, he felt an inexplicable urge to speak with him, drawn like a magnet. </p><p>He finished the sketch and admired it a moment as he steeled his nerves, trying to think of what he could use as an ice-breaker. He felt more nervous than ever, which had him feeling out of his element. He hummed thoughtfully and drank down the last of his cappuccino, carefully bending the perforations of the page and tearing it out meticulously before closing his sketchbook and putting it away as he rose from his seat, drawing in hand. </p><p>He approached the man and gave a bright smile as he did for most people. "I don't mean to interrupt if you're busy, but--" the blond glanced up and seemed jarred at being spoken to by a stranger, but acknowledged him politely, "I come here every day to draw something new for practice- and I thought it would only be right to let you have this as I usually do when I draw a person." He bluffed as he held out the sketch, a slight flush dusting his tanned cheeks as he held his resolve and fought the urge to run from that intense gaze. He didn't actually give away his art often, but this was an exception. The man blinked in shock, processing the situation before his face erupted into a bright blush, much to Feli's surprise and delight. "Oh-- I'm... I'm flattered- thank you." He took the drawing with a hesitant hand, glancing up at Feliciano with a confused and intrigued expression. "I've never had anyone do such a thing-"</p><p>As the man's thick German accent became apparent, Feliciano had to hold back a shocked reaction. No, it had to be a coincidence, right? </p><p>"It's nothing, really! I love to draw strangers of all sorts- you never do know what sort of people you'll see day-to-day around such a diverse campus." He continued with a friendly tone despite his internal surprise at the parallels that were lining up in his head between this man and that childhood friend.</p><p>"You're quite talented, I can't draw unless it's a blueprint." The man said with a nervous laugh, gingerly placing the drawing with his paperwork and fixing his glasses higher on his nose. Feli waved a hand humbly, shrugging before holding out a hand. "Ah, gratzie- I'm Feliciano, by the way, but everyone calls me Feli." The man took his hand with a timid shake, looking stunned still by the friendly stranger. "I'm Ludwig, it's nice to meet you." Feli smiled again, withdrawing his hand as he felt his nerves returning tenfold. "You too-- I suppose I should leave you to your work, huh? Perhaps I'll catch you around." Ludwig returned the smile shyly. "J-ja, perhaps so-" he responded a bit wistfully as Feli made his escape, walking away calmly despite wanting to break into a run. He felt strangely giddy from such a casual interaction, and wasn't sure how to feel about it. Even the barista was left stunned as she observed from a distance, having never seen Feliciano so nervous with his typically flirty demeanor that he displayed every day in the cafe.</p><p>As soon as he left the cafe, he whipped out his phone, calling his grandfather with an inquiry. Hopefully he was around, and awake, given the time difference and his tendency for sleeping more than a drunk koala regardless of time.</p><p>"Feliciano! How are you, mi Bambino?" His grandfather's voice rang out happily from the other end. </p><p>"I'm well, Nonno- I have a strange question if you'll bear with me." </p><p>"Of course, what is it?" He asked softly, the smile in his voice audible.</p><p>"The German family that lived next door to the villa for that year when I was young, do you remember their youngest boy's name? My friend?"</p><p>"Goodness, the Beilschmidts? It's been so long- what brings up such an odd question?"</p><p>"Nothing in particular, nonno- I was just recalling some fond memories and realized I couldn't even remember his name, is all. I was so little, after all."</p><p>He heard a thoughtful hum and a pause. "Let's see...the older boy was Gilbert, that troublemaker was always getting into the vineyard and making a mess- and his brother...ah! Ludwig! That was the boy's name. He was much more well behaved, the older stuck to memory better." </p><p>Feliciano nearly dropped the phone, pausing his stride toward the studio. It couldn't be-</p><p>"Thank you, nonno. I was just curious about that, I'll call you again soon, si? I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, Bambino, behave yourself over there."</p><p>"Always, nonno."</p><p>Feli hung up and put his phone away, mind racing. He had to follow this trail and figure out if this was actually a coincidence or not or it would drive him mad. He continued on to the studio, putting his smock over his shirt, greeting the handful of other students casually, and quickly prepping a palette to complete a painting he was working on for class. His mind wandered as his brush drifted instinctively across the canvas with delicate strokes. As he painted, he found himself hoping that he would soon again get an excuse to speak with Ludwig to seek out more information. He could find out a surname, and ask about siblings. If he has an older brother named Gilbert and has the same surname, then he could likely conclude it was in fact the same Ludwig, but would it be strange to ask? </p><p>Hours later he decided to call it a day on painting, leaving the studio for his noon coffee. He pulled out his phone once again, this time calling his brother, Lovino. </p><p>"Ciao, fratello." His brother's unenthusiastic voice droned from the speaker.</p><p>"Lovi! Are you open for lunch?"</p><p>"Si, the usual place?" He responded, seeming to perk up at the thought of coffee and food.</p><p>"Si! I'll meet you there!" </p><p>"Got it, I'm not far, see you there, Feli."</p><p>He hung up, heading back to the cafe to meet his brother for their meal. He entered to find Lovino already waiting and giving a small wave. They both stepped up to order and pay before taking a seat across from one another at Feli's usual window booth. </p><p>"How are you, Lovino? We haven't had lunch for a few weeks or talked much--" Feliciano started, tapping his fingertips on the table to quell his typical hyperactive impulses that occured when he was idle. </p><p>"I'm fine, I guess. Nothing much of note has been happening, but classes and therapy are going smoothly so what more could I ask for? And you?"</p><p>"I'm doing great, Kiku has been a big help with the classes I was having trouble in, thank God." </p><p>"Glad to hear it, you're too talented with your art to get dropped for low grades in your other classes, but that's the unfair academic system for you-" He said with a twinge of pride in his brother nestled into his disdain of the way schools would minimize talented people over grades. Lovino was a bit of a grump, and not the most affectionate, but he had his own ways of showing his love for his baby brother sometimes, and they had started to grow beyond some of their past problems with one another. Namely, Feliciano being coddled for being the younger, and for being a prodigy, despite them both falling on the spectrum and having the same social struggles in a lot of ways. This caused Lovino to take it out on Feli a lot when they were kids. They had resolved this mostly though, and both had addressed this with their grandfather, who saw the error of his actions despite no ill intent and was trying to give them more equal affection these days. There was sometimes tension and awkwardness with the brothers, but they love one another even if they are repairing their strained fraternal relationship.</p><p>Feli smiled at the show of concern, but this was interrupted by him looking past his brother's shoulder to see Ludwig entering the cafe behind him, and his eyes shot open at the sight. Lovino lifted an eyebrow at his expression as it morphed from a bright smile to a dreamy and doe-eyed stare. He turned to glance over his shoulder and blinked incredulously. "What's with that look?" He asked as he faced Feli again to find him staring at Lovino with an intense curiosity. </p><p>"Lovi- does that man look familiar to you at all?" Feliciano asked with an eager but hushed tone. </p><p>Lovino glanced back once more before he shrugged. "Not particularly-"</p><p>"Do you recall the German family who lived near us for a year back home?"</p><p>Lovino's expression shifted slowly from being clueless and confused to a look of realization as he looked at the man again. "What are you saying?"</p><p>"That man, I met him earlier- he has the same name as the boy I was friends with, Ludwig, and he's from Germany. Isn't that strange?" Feli whispered urgently, obviously invested in this.</p><p>"They do look very alike, come to think of it- I'd almost forgotten about that entirely. What are the chances, though?" </p><p>"I thought the same but I have a strange feeling, and a plan, sort of."</p><p>Lovino sighed in exasperated amusement at his brother's antics, shaking his head with a small smile. "And what would that be?"</p><p>"If I can ask about his siblings I can possibly figure out if it's him- you remember Gilbert better than I do, I'm sure, I had to ask nonno for their names."</p><p>"All too well, the obnoxious bastard." Lovino laughed snarkily, "Why not just ask him up front and tell him why you're asking? It's strange, but not that strange. It's less weird than making an elaborate scheme to ask-"</p><p>Feli winced, seeing his point. "Fair enough...maybe I will." </p><p>They ate and chatted idly once their orders arrived, and Lovino kept fighting the urge to laugh as Feli would watch Ludwig every so often from afar. That enamored look was different from the usual look he got when looking at someone he found attractive, Lovino hadn't seen him look at anyone like that in his life. It was a bit jarring, but also incredibly funny to observe.</p><p>Lovino excused himself after they'd finished, giving his little brother a brief hug before heading back to his own dorm. Once his brother left, Feliciano thought about what he'd said and took a deep breath, standing to approach Ludwig once again while he had the chance. "Hello again- I hope you don't think me too strange, but may I ask a question?" Lud looked up startled from the papers strewn in front of him, caught off guard yet again. "I don't see why not-" </p><p>"...Is your last name Beilschmidt?" </p><p>Ludwig seemed slightly alarmed, nearly choking on air. "J-ja? How did you know that?" </p><p>Feliciano felt his gut flip, and he continued. "...You have an older brother named Gilbert...and your family lived in Italy for a year when you were a small child?" </p><p>Ludwig blinked again, his mouth hanging open. "Would…would you like to take a seat?" </p><p>Feli sat down across from him nervously, his leg bouncing beneath the table. "You lived next to my grandfather's villa for that year- we became friends...I thought it couldn't possibly be you when I saw you here but-" he swallowed thickly, pausing to compose himself a bit. "Do you remember at all?" </p><p>Ludwig stared at him with a look of awe, but shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately not, I'm sorry to inform you of this but I'm afraid I had an accident when I was 8 years old, a brain injury. I sustained amnesia...I remember almost nothing from before that event, only what I've been told by my family and a handful of recovered memories from right before the injury." </p><p>Feli's heart dropped at this, but he smiled at him understandingly. "My god, what a thing for a child to endure- well, it's a good thing you're still here, in any case. Besides, you're a little younger than I am if my memory serves, aren't you? Although you don't exactly look like it anymore- I guess you probably wouldn't have remembered much either way, I barely recall that time myself." He twiddled his fingers in his lap. "I can hardly believe this, but I'm glad this strange reunion happened!"</p><p>"I may not recall our time as friends, but I'd be willing to get to know you again, if you'd like-" Ludwig said, now startled by his own boldness, since he was typically not the most socially inclined. </p><p>Feli smiled at him brightly, perking up instantly at the idea. "I would love that! After all, what are the odds? Maybe we're meant to be friends." Ludwig smiled softly, surprised by how flustered he was feeling in this scenario. "It is quite a strange thing that we've met, isn't it?" Ludwig said quietly, his voice somewhere between curious and timid. "It would explain why you seemed...like someone I had met before- even if I can't recall why." </p><p>Feliciano felt his face flush a bit against his will and smiled at that. "Funny, I felt that too even though I didn't realize who you are at first glance." Feli glanced at the clock before taking out his phone. "Would it be okay to ask for your number? Seems like a reasonable way to get to know one another a bit." </p><p>The blond's face flushed ever so slightly at this proposition, "Ja, of course." he nodded agreeably while taking his own phone out to exchange numbers. Feli locked his phone and put it away again after saving his contact. "That's a start! Now, I'll stop pestering you while you're working-" he laughed softly, rising again from his seat. "It was nice running into you again." He said this, yet wasn't sure if he was referring to meeting him the day before or all those years ago.</p><p>"You too, Feliciano." Ludwig replied with an amused smile. Feli waved before leaving, feeling as if he could float as he made his way back to the dorm. He shot a text to Kiku excitedly. </p><p>Feli: "I hope you're back at the dorm- you're not going to believe what kind of day I've had! :D" </p><p>Kiku: "I am. You seem quite pleased about whatever it is, I can't wait to hear. :)" </p><p>When he got back to the dorm he immediately hung his bag up and made a giddy noise, practically bouncing in place. "The man I mentioned yesterday? He turned out to be a childhood friend of mine from a long time ago-- we exchanged numbers and everything!" </p><p>Kiku perked up with interest, pausing the TV. "What a turn of events, how did you come to that conclusion?" </p><p>"It took a whole day before I realized, but it was his last name that confirmed it." Feli replied, smiling the widest his friend had ever seen, which was saying something for such a joyous man. Feliciano's expression shifted to a more playful smirk suddenly and he snickered under his breath. "I hope he likes men- I haven't seen a more gorgeous person in all my life." He commented dreamily, nudging Kiku in his side and causing him to chuckle quietly. "Good luck, I've been wondering how long it would take before someone showed interest in you, you're certainly a flirt, and you're very cute, like a puppy." </p><p>Feli snickered at this, conceding that it was fair to compare him to a puppy. "There are worse things to be associated with than puppies, I'll take it."</p><p>Later that evening as Kiku turned in for bed after a long talk session with Feliciano, Feli sent his first text to Ludwig, feeling a flutter in his chest as he hit "send".</p><p>Feli: "Ciao! It's Feliciano, I hope the rest of your day went well :D"</p><p>He hadn't expected an almost immediate response, but he got one.</p><p>Lud: "It did, danke. I hope yours was the same." </p><p>Not exactly on his way to landing a date yet, but it was something. This guy sounds so formal and timid, but Feli found it kind of adorable. He decided to avoid seeming too eager, switching off his phone and getting ready for bed. As he climbed in, he found himself imagining what a date with Ludwig might be like as he dozed off, the pleasant fantasies of park dates and holding hands lulling him like counting sheep.</p><p>__________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Within weeks, the pair were regularly texting and meeting up for coffee a few days a week, because they both happen to require caffeine to function like the dysfunctional college students they are. Ludwig had apparently only recently been to the cafe and rarely went out aside from classes, which explained how Feli hadn't seen him around before. As things grew less awkward and bizarre given the circumstances in which they met, they seemed to fall into a sort of routine with one another without even trying. With every conversation, the two started to grow more comfortable at a surprisingly fast rate in spite of Ludwig's shy demeanor.</p><p>Ludwig had always been incredibly non-social, it was just his way. He didn't dislike people, but he disliked noise, inconsistency, pleasantries, and social expectations. Admittedly, he was a bit of a recovering agoraphobe and avoidant of outings. Yet, he felt so oddly at ease around this exceptionally energetic new friend he'd made. Feliciano is warm, inviting, open. These traits made him feel so opposite to Ludwig, but even so, Ludwig couldn't help but feel endeared by the silly and bright Feliciano, who took no time getting comfortable at all it seemed. If Feli had reservations about socializing, he was incredibly good at either hiding it or working through it, Ludwig observed.</p><p>Sometimes, Lud would get slightly confused, because on one hand, they were certainly becoming fast friends. On the other, he couldn't figure Feliciano out at times. Occasionally, he'd catch a stare or an odd distant expression, or Feliciano would say something a bit strange, and he certainly winked a lot. Ludwig would run through the options for reasonable explanations in a cycle mentally to process these things that he noticed more and more as they would interact. "Is he…flirting? Is he just friendly? Is it a cultural difference? All of the above??? What is happening?"</p><p>Regardless of what was happening between them, he kind of loved it more than he understood. He'd always found romance fascinating, but hadn't really engaged in any sort of attempts at experiencing it, despite appreciating the idea. He'd never given much thought to his sexuality either, but now he found himself a bit more interested in this man than he anticipated, which had him questioning himself heavily. Sure, he liked women, they're pretty and nice to look at. Yet, he'd never actually really gotten attached to any women outside of completely chaste friendships and familial interactions. Sure, he was a grown man who had certainly seen a fair share of pornography, but it really wasn't a fair gauge to determine ones preferences on considering it's ultimately unrealistic, and detached from the self. Now he couldn't help but ask himself if there was an underlying reason for his lack of any romantic or sexual relationships that he hadn't acknowledged.</p><p>This mixed bag of emotions stirred inside of Lud with every interaction, and he had to fight his instinct to withdraw and isolate to deal with this internal conflict. He was confused, and still processing what he was feeling, but he didn't want to withdraw. For once, he felt comfortable with someone that wasn't Gilbert, and he wanted to enjoy it. His anxiety was still present in the form of short or muddled verbal responses at times, but he was keeping it together. </p><p>Ludwig climbed slowly and sorely out of bed, appreciating the fact that they were now on a break and he was getting the chance to rest from constant schoolwork. He found himself checking his phone almost immediately for a text from that oddball whom he was growing so fond of, feeling his face warm up as he noted that until recently, he rarely used his phone at all outside of necessity. </p><p>Feli: good morning! Up for coffee around noon?</p><p>Ludwig: sounds nice, I'll meet you there. </p><p>He stretched as he climbed out of bed, aching from a pretty strenuous workout the night before while noting that he had approximately forty minutes to get ready and get to the cafe. He'd been doing less exercise during school, so he was enjoying that he could get in extra on break, even if he paid for it later. Gil and Lud had always exercised together as a competitive fraternal bonding ritual when they were younger and had more time, but things weren't the same these days. Despite living at Gilbert's home with him while going to school, he rarely had the time to anymore, and if he had the time he rarely had the energy. Needless to say, he was pretty happy to get a little time with Gil outside of short exchanges again, and keeping his strength was an added bonus. </p><p>He threw on one of his usual casual academic outfits, his favorite comfortable dark green blazer that had belonged to their grandfather (a well loved heirloom after his fairly recent passing), a button up in a lighter shade of green, and grey chinos that Gilbert had convinced him to try on at the store. Surprisingly, Gilbert was right, and they both looked good and felt comfortable, so he'd bought a few assorted pairs. Gil would poke fun that Lud dressed like a professor more than a student, but Lud would take that as a compliment whether it was meant as one or not. He liked having an air of maturity, even if he himself knew that he was just another young, confused, and overworked student in a sea of them. Didn't mean he couldn't at least fake being put together.</p><p>He fed his dogs, grabbed his keys, and headed out, driving the few blocks to campus before parking outside the cafe, smiling a little to himself as he saw Feliciano already sitting in a window booth inside. Once inside, he found that Feli had already ordered for them both because within moments of him taking a seat they were presented with their usuals, cappuccino (sometimes with biscotti, sometimes a cinnamon roll, today it was the latter) for Feli, and black coffee with streusel coffee cake for Ludwig. He'd eat real food at home, they almost exclusively ate pastries here and he couldn't complain considering his love of most baked goods. </p><p>Nothing was quite as sweet as Feliciano's smile though, Ludwig couldn't help thinking in spite of his own hesitation. "Well, I see somebody pays attention." He commented with an amused expression.</p><p>Feli laughed and shrugged it off. "It's a simple order, easy to remember." </p><p>As he said this, Ludwig took note of his demeanor, seeming oddly nervous for some reason. "Thank you, it's still appreciated." </p><p>They made conversation for a while, which struck Ludwig as funny because he typically loathed making small talk. Yet, here he was, perfectly content to idly chat. As they finished their food and drink, they kept up talking long after they'd emptied their cups and cleared their confections. </p><p>Out of seemingly nowhere, Feli's nervous behaviors kicked in again before he cleared his throat softly. "I have a couple of questions, and a statement- that I think I really need to clear up." </p><p>Ludwig blinked, but nodded affirmingly despite his heart rate skyrocketing instantly. "Go on." </p><p>"Has my flirting been flying over your head or am I just bad at it?" He laughed with a sheepish look as Ludwig gawked at him wordlessly for a moment. "And well…do you even like men? If not that's okay, I'll just... y'know…not do that anymore- but I really need to clear things because I think I REALLY like you, but I want to be your friend more than anything first and don't want to scare you away or make things weird." He rambled, spiralling a bit as his nerves showed more with each word. Ludwig gathered his thoughts as his brain melted, licking his lips before finally finding some adequate words. "I…I have noticed, but I wasn't sure if that's what it was. I don't...actually know what I like, frankly. But...I do enjoy your company more than I know how to express, and you haven't made me uncomfortable." </p><p>Feli seemed to deflate with the tension that left his frame at these words, relief washing over him at the relaxed reaction. "I'm glad. I was worried about it when I realized that maybe you had noticed and hadn't acknowledged it because you weren't comfortable with it and are too hesitant to say so or something. I tend to overthink things though." </p><p>Ludwig swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath before diving headlong into an impulse he wasn't entirely certain of. "I also know that I enjoy being your friend, but I wouldn't be entirely opposed to...seeing what happens, I suppose." He said this quietly, his voice so low it sounded almost hoarse. "I've never had any sort of relationship or romantic feelings for anyone at all, so I'm just unfamiliar with it. It's hard to know my orientation if I've never really felt attracted to any single person beyond their aesthetics. I think I may be attracted to you if I'm being honest. I'm just...very uncertain." </p><p>Feliciano's eyes lit up with a bright and reassuring smile, and as the sun filtered through the window and highlighted the warm gold-brown of his eyes, Ludwig felt a tug in his chest. "That sounds just fine to me-" Feli said with a soft but excited tone. "I understand not being sure, and I don't want you to feel pressured about anything. Like I said, friends first?" </p><p>"...Ja. Friends first, what happens will happen, but we'll remain friends through it, I'm sure."</p><p>"I was so scared to bring this up- I feel...MUCH better." Feliciano laughed, bordering on giddy from a mixture of unhinged nervousness and excitement. "Would it be ok to...maybe...try a date? Like, more than just coffee or lunch?" </p><p>Ludwig felt like he might shut down any second from his brain's struggle to process everything, but he found himself smiling. "It couldn't hurt, could it?"</p><p>Feli returned the smile with a warm and sheepish softness. "It's a date, then. This weekend? I know some things that we could do, I could text them to you and we can decide together-" Feliciano was failing at reeling in his enthusiasm, but Ludwig didn't mind.</p><p>"That sounds…nice."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>